


双飞组·818我们老大和她的私人医生

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blogging, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 论坛体黑道老大X医生 AU最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·818我们老大和她的私人医生

1楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
一楼放图日常防吞  
【我是一个没有感情的杀手.jpg】

2楼 离车算我输  
楼主等下，待我掏出西瓜。

3楼 对不起请问楼梯在哪  
我就想问下，这故事有肉不？没有我先撤惹。

4楼 放完这个大就换  
楼上的急什么，楼主都没破题。

……

13楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
打着打着字就这么多人了……

主要我还在外面跑活儿呢，回复有些慢诸位见谅。

首先我得说说为啥要开这个帖子。

我呢，为咱们老大工作有一年多了，心里是非常敬佩她的。

不过工作性质有些复杂就不好跟大伙儿介绍了，总之经常有些小伤小痛的。

以前老大有工伤都会跟弟兄们一块儿去医院。可自从她前阵子聘请了一个私人医生之后，跟我们的距离一下就疏远了，连分公司的会议都不怎么来了，全让我们去总部向她报告。

重点是，每次去那边，她的私人医生经常在场，跟秘书似的。

我就奇了怪了，老大出工出得不多，哪来那么多病痛要治疗啊……

就在刚才！就在刚才！我报告的时候，那医生小姐姐就坐在我们老大的腿上，还掐了我们老大的雪茄。要知道上一个拍掉我们老大雪茄的人早就入土为安了好吗。

这次呢，老大不仅没生气，还温柔地跟医生说以后不会抽那么多了。

我这辈子都没见过老大露出那种眼神，含情脉脉缠绵悱恻欲说还休……哪里像个黑……

我当时惊得鞠躬都岔了气啊，差点整个人栽下去。

哎哟这口狗粮齁得我……

想我行走社会多少年，什么苦什么痛没吃过？就是咽不下狗粮我跟你讲。

所以我得好好找个地儿说道说道，让大伙儿跟我一起举个火把分点狗粮。

14楼 拔刀只为送人头  
我大概能猜出楼主是干嘛的了，不过这不是重点，请您继续说，谢谢。【嗑瓜子】

15楼 伊利奥斯钓鱼王  
重点不应该是医生小姐姐长得好不好看吗？

16楼 送你一发地爆天星  
不，我对他们老大更感兴趣。

17楼 求求你别绕后了  
同志们，爆照刷起来！

……

50楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
冷静。爆照是不存在的。这辈子都不会爆照的。大家尽管代入自己女神的样子，咱们老大和她的私人医生就是那么好看又迷人。

51楼 瓶子扔地上都不奶你  
楼主嘴上说着讨厌老大和医生秀恩爱，内心却骄傲得很，尽护短，啧啧啧。

52楼 漓江塔桥头保卫队队长  
+10086 我能预感到这会是个甜到腻牙的818

53楼 谁说狙不能推车  
大家别刷啦，让楼主把故事给咱捋一捋。这狗粮也有个制作过程的嘛。

……

63楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
哎，既然大家都想从头听起，我就笼统地讲讲。因为我入行晚，大部分故事都是听前辈说的。

据说我们老大跟医生小姐姐很早以前就相爱了，只可惜后来两人阴差阳错走了不同的路，失联了很长时间。老大最开始也跟我一样是个无名之辈，日子过得腥风血雨朝不保夕，根本不敢去联系人家姑娘，更别提复合了。后来老大混出名堂当上了扛把子，两人才在医院偶遇。

那时候老大吊着骨折的胳膊坐在走廊等部下做手术，正碰上医生小姐姐从斜对门出来。前辈跟我讲，那是他第一次看见老大露出窘迫的表情，猛地拿起旁边的杂志挡住了脸。

本来老大不想在这种情况下相认的，然而走廊上很快爆发了争执。患者家属似乎对病人抢救无效身亡意见很大，有个家伙还红着眼睛上前揪住了她的衣领要揍人。

你们想的没错，千钧一发之际老大还是出手干预了。虽然风尘仆仆还折了胳膊，但对付小老百姓还是很有威慑力的，特别是当你满身血污，脸上还有纹身的时候。

老大也没动手，只是抬起没受伤的胳膊死死掐住那家伙的腕部，搞得他动弹不得，只好罢手。

“生死有命，医生也尽力了，骂两句情有可原，动手就过分了。”

此处引用前辈原话:“卧槽你知道老大当时说这句话的时候有多帅吗！那个眼神！那个动作！还有下意识把医生小姐姐往身后带的行为！太苏了好不好！”我可是废了好大的努力，才把面前这个一边说一边兴奋地手舞足蹈的壮汉前辈安抚下来。

当时医生小姐姐得赶回办公室处理病历什么的，两人只是简单寒暄几句就分开了。虽然话少，但表情眼神全都是戏，前辈当时暗戳戳躲在杂志后面看得清清楚楚。

后来老大在回去的车上沉思了好久，突然问手下，如果多年未见的心上人还是单身的话，要不要追？

卧槽目标出现了等下再

64楼 到爸爸这来  
追啊！不追留着过年吗？

65楼 大力金刚脚  
追啊！不追留着过年吗？

66楼 抛物线原理博士研究生  
追啊！不追留着过年吗？

……

80楼 丐帮打狗棒法第十八代传人  
破坏队形破坏队形！看楼主说的情况他们老大肯定是追了，还特么追到了。哪位好心人能帮我具象化一下追人的剧情？我都脑补一万字了谢谢。

81楼 狂鼠切一下狙谢谢  
臣附议。

82楼 高级智商测试夹  
臣附议！臣脑内还有三万字一并奉上！

83楼 免费请你做spa  
呼叫野生写手画手剪刀手！

……

96楼 一个司机  
奉上一点想象的余粮，不成敬意。  
============================

安吉拉下午在护士站检查病历时不经意往休息区瞄了一眼，那人还没走，吊着差不多痊愈的胳膊朝她傻笑。

那种愉悦又酸涩的复杂心情再次涌上她的心头。凭什么那家伙在多年前不告而别之后还敢这么堂而皇之地出现在她面前？好像什么事都没有发生过？她以为自己还会跟当年一样为她痴迷吗？

杳无音信好几年，突然在自己工作的医院冒出来搞什么英雄救美，彻底搅乱了她平静的独身生活。之后就开始三天两头跑到医院来看她，用尽各种借口：下雨了送伞，加班送夜宵，听说哪里有好吃的也买来放到她办公桌上，还把她的同事们都认了个遍，搞得那些人天天打趣她说不要放过优秀的alpha。

放过个屁！当初是谁先放手的？好马要吃回头草也得问下草愿不愿意呢！

明明她是那么努力想要忘记，好不容易才缝补好内心的伤痛，可这家伙一出现在眼前，什么心防都碎成了豆腐渣。鲜活的血液从千疮百孔的心上涌出来，疼痛中又带着无限欢愉。

那人还是从前的模样，刚毅果决，英气逼人，清冷淡漠的眼神只有看向她的时候才会变得柔和温顺。过去她就是被这样的双眸俘获了心神，现在也依然如故。

那一刻她才发现自己是那么想念这个人，想念得快要发疯。身上的每一个细胞都叫嚣着去靠近，去碰触，去融入，欲望几近要将她吞没。但她还是硬生生站在原地，手指发狠地掰着夹住病历本的硬纸板，没有挪动一步。

法芮尔……她听见自己心里发出沉重的叹息。

“安吉拉，今天下班我想请你吃饭，可以吗？”眼见医生并没有与自己搭话的意图，法芮尔只得拘谨地走上前去，“我有些话……想跟你说。”

“你以为重逢之后随便跟我套点近乎，我就有答应你的义务么？”她本意并非要嘲讽什么，但内心的那点怨气还是爆发了出来，“人心都是肉长的，痛过之后就不想再回首。我承认我以前喜欢过你，但现在我只想离你远一点……”

她最后还是慢慢抬起头，说出了让法芮尔心碎的话:“你走吧，我们已经不可能了。”

=============================  
未完待续 等楼主消息

97楼 巨龙与我同在  
虽然楼上虚构的名字很不错，但我还是要哭！  
呜呜呜呜呜……这根本不是糖！为什么要捅我刀子！为什么！

98楼 哔哔哔哔哔哔  
导演剧本拿错了吧导演？我的心好痛……

99楼 你们走慢点我腿短  
这特么跟说好的不一样啊！

……

150楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
卧槽我就一趟活儿的功夫怎么突然就盖了这么多楼了？

我严重怀疑那位司机大佬是我们内部人员，名字先不提，但其他的真是料事如神。老大刚开始去挽回小姐姐的时候的确失败了，跟那些前辈们喝了一夜酒呢……

老大说她觉得小姐姐还是喜欢她的，但就是不想跟她在一起了，因为之前不告而别真的伤透了小姐姐的心，小姐姐没有义务一定要原谅她，现在都不知道如何是好。

后来手下给老大出主意，认为只要小姐姐心里还有她，事情就会有转机。首先肯定不能总是去医院碍眼了，最好将刻意制造的偶遇控制在一个星期一两次。反正两人同城，邂逅的借口什么都说得通。那么多次偶遇，总有一两回正好能帮小姐姐解决点小问题吧？这种水到渠成不做作的相处才是复合成功的要点。

据说老大当时在记事本上写得非常认真。说起来我都想请教这位前辈怎么样才能交到女朋友了，哎跑题了这不是重点。反正最后老大还是把小姐姐争取回来了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

后续的具体细节我也不清楚啊……老大追姑娘总不能带着一堆小弟去吧？听说小姐姐后来在医院里似乎闹了些不愉快，老大才借机提议她辞职过来做私人医生的。

151楼 亿枪一个小朋友  
楼主啊，你这描述等于中间错过一个亿好吗？

152楼 360°无死角旋风锤  
这前后转换也太快了，中间肯定发生了什么，总不可能是真香预警吧。

153楼 我一拳下去你可能会死  
凭借我多年博览言情小说的经验，楼主的老大一定是花了很多精力坚持制造偶遇，让小姐姐习惯了自己的存在，然后慢慢攻入她的心房~

154楼 国家特级溜溜球选手  
道理我都懂，但没有叙述性的语言还是不够带感啊，司机呢？呼叫司机！听到请回复！

155楼 别紧张我没看到你们  
呼叫司机！听到请回复！

156楼 今晚谁也别洗澡  
呼叫司机！听到请回复！

157楼 大锤八十小锤四十  
呼叫司机！听到请回复！

……

173楼 一个司机  
只要楼主能提供素材，我就可以编点东西w

=====================================

【安吉拉~我拿到了两张电影票，是《泰坦尼克号》经典重映哦！今晚一起去看吧❤】

安吉拉刚打完卡就收到了这条消息。她有些嫌恶地看了看手机，不知该怎么回复才能甩掉这个烦人的追求者。

院长的儿子上星期才空降到医院来工作，虽然执照什么的都齐全，但大家明白这家伙不过是个靠关系的草包。安吉拉对医院八卦向来漠不关心，麻烦的是草包在一次病房巡视时看上她了，很快开始了猛烈的骚扰攻势。

之前安吉拉还很庆幸自己保留了多年前法芮尔的标记气息，S级的信息素还是能挡住一些闲杂人等的，可惜这次的追求者没脸没皮。

她叹了口气，站在医院大门口往停车棚望去，果不其然那家伙就在她的电瓶车旁守株待兔。这下可麻烦了，她该怎么躲过去呢？

这时，卡车滴滴作响的倒车声吸引了她的注意。一辆蓝色大货车停在了专属车位，司机戴着卡车帽跳了下来，正在跟工作人员核对货品样单。

她不经意间瞄到了那双黑色军靴，突然就安下心来。

是法芮尔。之前与医院签订运送医疗废物合同的公司不知怎的不再续约了，法芮尔的“公司”正好作为新的签约方负责这项工作。卡车一星期来三四趟，有时是法芮尔亲自送，有时是其他手下送。送货人没什么规律可言，不然安吉拉都要怀疑法芮尔是故意出现的了。

安吉拉下定了主意，一溜小跑冲到了法芮尔身边。还没等人反应过来，她一把就拉住了法芮尔的胳膊倚在她肩上，看起来亲密无间。

“法芮尔，来不及解释了，先帮我演一场戏。”安吉拉贴近她的耳朵轻声说着。

法芮尔一时间被魂牵梦萦的气息包裹住，脑袋一片空白，只是不停点头。

讨厌的追求者很明显一直在关注门口的动向，眼看着心仪的姑娘突然冲进别人的怀抱，他可冷静不了。

“安吉拉？你怎么没回我信息？这家伙又是谁？”他跑过来劈头盖脸就是一通质问，安吉拉生气地皱起眉头。

“杰弗森医生，我跟你还没熟到可以直呼其名的地步，请称呼我齐格勒博士谢谢。”连日来多场手术积累的疲惫让她的语气变得相当不友善，“这几天连轴转，我根本没时间看手机。另外这是我伴侣，今晚我们早就约好了，抱歉。”

“伴侣？就她？一货车司机？”杰弗森面露不屑，“没想到你的眼光这么差劲。我之前是看在你医术出众的份上才对你比较客气，但我的耐心也是有限的。跟着我吃香喝辣有什么不好？到时整个连锁医院都有你的一份，你可别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！我分分钟能让你滚蛋，信不信？”

“alpha之中有你这样的败类真是辱没门庭。”一直沉默的法芮尔拦下身后愤懑的医生，怒而发声。

杰弗森突然感觉到一阵强烈的压迫气息从四面八方压向他，逼得人差点喘不过气来，

他颤颤悠悠扶住发抖的大腿，心下一惊，原来这就是安吉拉身上S级信息素的来源吗……没找到这小小的货车司机还深藏不露。该死，全身的动物性本能不断催促着他赶紧逃跑，眼下是讨不着什么便宜了。

“哼……你……你要护着她是吧？那行，我告诉你齐格勒，明天开始你就别来上班了！更别想在市里其他医院找到工作！我话就撂这了！”他一边叫嚣着，一边往医院门口跑，但那踉踉跄跄的姿势减弱了不少威胁性。

法芮尔有些担心地看了一眼安吉拉，刚想问工作的事要怎么办，医生就捂住了她的嘴。

“那些先别提，我现在只想找个地方好好休息。”

法芮尔不好带安吉拉回家，毕竟两人的关系还没修复，直接进入他人领地也过于冒犯了。她思来想去，决定开车去附近的一家情侣影院。她并非别有用心，这种情况下大概只有影院的长沙发才有恰到好处的合适感吧，因为朋友之间一起体验这种观影效果的也大有人啊，又不一定都是情侣。

嗯……好吧……这都是冠冕堂皇的借口，其实她心里还是有些动机不纯的。

法芮尔出发前先在便利店买了点抹茶红豆小面团当晚餐或夜宵，以防安吉拉晚上肚子饿。医生一路上都没说话，只是坐在副驾驶呆呆地看向窗外。法芮尔调出轻音乐电台，识相地专心开车，甚至没转头看过医生一眼。

虽然法芮尔很想问她为什么还保留自己的信息素，很想与之倾诉自己这些年的思念与焦灼，很想像过去一样拥她入怀亲吻她的发梢，但法芮尔还是按下所有的冲动，只是沉默。

安吉拉现在最需要的应该是静静，而不是她。

等到两人慢慢躺在影院的柔软长沙发上，法芮尔还是有些不敢相信。

她在听取部下的建议后刻意切断了很多联系，一个月出现在安吉拉面前的次数屈指可数。就这么持续了大半年，安吉拉也没有任何表示。当她以为彼此的缘分可能到此为止的时候，上天又阴差阳错将安吉拉送到她身边了，虽然情形与她想象的大相径庭。

但她总归又处在自己触手可及的地方了，真好。

这天影院正好重映《断背山》，剧情温和似水，配乐也属上佳，非常适合休息。以前她们还在一起时，每次电影之夜只要放安静的片子，安吉拉总会在她怀里睡着。

那时安吉拉还在医学院深造，学业繁忙，疲惫不堪。法芮尔很是心疼，便认真充当了人形枕头，在安吉拉熟睡后再轻手轻脚把她抱到床上。

现在安吉拉学有所成，成为了经验丰富的主任医师，负荷更是不减当年。只是法芮尔不知道自己还有没有资格当她疲惫时的依靠。

电影很快进行了大半，安吉拉侧头倒在沙发上，早已熟睡。法芮尔脱下外套盖在安吉拉身上，低头看着她心爱的姑娘，思绪混杂着电影的台词声纷扰不堪。

安吉拉的左手离她的右手只有几个指节的距离，她只要稍稍伸出去一些就能握住。荧幕光影交错，医生的皓腕看上去细瘦无比，法芮尔胸口闷闷的，很不是滋味。

我应该照顾好她的，可最终还是辜负了她……法芮尔抬手握拳，心中自责不已。

手腕上蜷曲着一道疤痕，要不是那天粗厚衣服的袖口正好护住，冲进店铺报复的打手一刀就会把她的右手给剁了。

同样的伤痕在身上还有许多……她面色沉下来，平生第无数次悲哀自己是混黑道的。

但这就是她的家庭，她的生活，她的一辈子。祖上留下来的产业，总不能就这么断了。那阵子母亲刚病逝，她跟争地盘争产业的亲戚们斗得腥风血雨，朝不保夕，生怕连累安吉拉，这才毅然决然选择不告而别。

家业是保下来了，可她一生的挚爱却再也不肯接受她了。一时间法芮尔也不知该哭还是该笑。

“还疼么？”本来睡着的人儿突然出声，法芮尔一怔，感觉到面颊湿湿的，怕是流泪了。

她窘迫地抹了一把脸，挤出一个笑:“好久之前的事了，早就不疼了。你怎么不睡了？还能再躺一会儿呢。”

安吉拉没回话。电影正演到恩尼斯打听杰克消息的段落，她不由得揪紧了外套的衣角。

如果她任由自己再次错过法芮尔，会不会像恩尼斯一样，下次听闻消息时就是心上人的死讯了？

她不是傻瓜，在一起几年，怎么可能察觉不出法芮尔的身份背景？她只是没想到这会成为两人分手的理由。现在法芮尔可以偶尔和自己接触了，是不是说明她的境况已经安全了？至少不会连累自己有危险？

这时电影开始闪回杰克被人活生生弄死的幻象，安吉拉浑身一颤，再也坐不住了。

“法芮尔……”她握住了那只留着丑陋疤痕的右手，细细婆娑，“以后……我来给你治伤，好不好？”

我不想你受伤，不想你难过，更不想冷不丁听闻你的死讯而自己却什么也做不了……这颗心仍然每时每刻都为你跳动着，我能拿你这个混蛋怎么办呢？

“安吉？”法芮尔木愣愣看着她，不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你……你愿意接受我了吗？”

“我……我可没答应要跟你复合，就是想找到下家而已。杰弗森那个混蛋肯定会把我应聘的路都堵死的，你那缺私人医生吧？看你这伤口的处理就不专业，是我做的话根本不会留这么大的疤……”像是要极力掩饰自己想留在法芮尔身边的意图，安吉拉眼神躲闪，拼命扯了很多东西。

“缺！很缺！你来的话，薪酬随便开！”法芮尔傻笑起来。

“……你就不怕我狮子大开口榨干你的钱？”

“不怕，大名鼎鼎的安吉拉·齐格勒博士，技术精湛妙手回春，要多少酬劳都不为过。另外我的产业不可能那么快被榨干啦！”我的身子也一样。法芮尔将脑子莫名其妙蹦出来的话咽了下去，现在可不是聊骚的时候。

“开玩笑的啦，工资定在业内平均水平就好。明天是周末，我下周一准时上班。”

“好，我到时会派车接你的。”

“待遇这么好吗？”

“必须的！”

睡在隔壁卡座的路人嘘了她们几声，两人红着脸窝进沙发里，很不好意思。

法芮尔在黑暗中感受到她们紧握的双手，心里美滋滋的。她暗自感谢了今天与她换班的手下还有那个咄咄逼人的杰弗森，阴差阳错帮助自己得到了接近安吉拉的机会。

喜欢的姑娘都当上自己的私人医生了，近水楼台先得月，好事还会远吗？

法芮尔对未来充满了信心与期待。

==============================  
未完待续，等楼主消息。

174楼 我是你莫姨啊  
卧槽快看我刷出了什么！

175楼 你被强化了快去送  
我严重怀疑灰机和司机是同一个人，不然怎么能把故事衔接得这么好？又甜又虐的，所以说我最讨厌这些口是心非的小情侣了。

176楼 亲爱的快狙我  
我这黄暴的脑子只看见了那句“我的身子是不会被榨干的”。

177楼 6C无所畏惧  
暗示开车。

178楼 他强任他强  
暗示开车。

……

205楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
妈诶，这司机究竟是何方神圣？故事编得也太真实了……我之前真的给一家医院当过一阵子货车司机运医疗废物啊。

我也……真的有一天……突发急事跟老大换了班，不会就是司机说的这一天吧，震惊！

所以说我莫名其妙成了红娘吗？那我还在这吐槽个屁啊？原来狗粮都是自己造出来的 QAQ

仔细想想，那次换班之后没多久医生小姐姐就出现在老大身边了……

真没见过像我这么天赋异禀的单身狗，兢兢业业造福广大恩爱同胞【自抱自泣】

不说了，不说了……我要把刚逮住的小崽子送到老大办公室去。

206楼 奶妈再看我一眼  
与楼主同病相怜，我身边的好友几乎都脱单了，特别是跟我一块遛过弯逛过街之后【微笑】

207楼 专注爬墙一百年  
相逢即是缘，楼上的我想跟你认识一下交个朋友~

208楼 钩子鱼线和铅锤  
我也要我也要！算我一个！

……

213楼 渣客镇镇长  
楼别歪了啊！所以他们老大到底用什么办法复合的？之前小姐姐不是说她们只是单纯的雇佣关系不要想多吗？【滑稽

214楼 一个司机  
如何睡到自己心爱的医生小姐姐？  
步骤一：想方设法让医生搬进自家公司的宿舍。  
步骤二：想方设法让自己多受点轻微伤，然后在医生面前装可怜。  
步骤三：想方设法从侧面从细节从生活的点滴关心医生。  
步骤四：想方设法制造恰到好处的身体亲密接触，不能刻意，不能过火。  
步骤五：等到医生习惯了自己的存在只剩捅破窗户纸的时候就寻找机会半推半就上了她。  
反正两情相悦的事怎么来都可以。

215楼 屈服于我的意志吧  
报告司机，我想申请剧情直接跳到步骤五可不可以啊？

216楼 午时已到该开饭了  
笔给你纸给你请你创作_(:з」∠)_

217楼 对不起打扰了  
一人血书求步骤五！

……

234楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
兄弟们……我刚从老大办公室逃出来。我看见了不该看见的事情。

我现在很方。我还是先把刚才抓住的小子提溜走再说……

最后提一句，司机写的步骤基本都属实，我已经知道你的真实身份了，今天下班别走！

235楼 我从阴影中降临  
我很好奇。

236楼 自个儿追球球去  
我很好骑。

237楼 感~受~宁~静~  
喂！楼上的错别字是认真的吗？  
我也很好奇。

……

258楼 一个司机  
啧，没想到还是掉马甲了。根据以往经验推断，老大肯定又在和医生玩办公室play了。  
我来，简单地，给大家想象一波。

===============================

“都说过多少次了，我不想用这种暧昧的姿势给你上药。”安吉拉拿着医用酒精坐在法芮尔腿上，将棉签浸润后轻轻涂抹她额上的伤口，“刚才又被闯进来的手下误会了……”

“嘶……没事啦。”法芮尔舒服地靠在真皮座椅上，双手扶稳医生的翘臀，轻轻揉捏着，“反正下周就要跟他们宣布婚讯了，让人提前几天知道我们的关系也无所谓。”

“松手啊……天天都这么不正经，跟八辈子没吃过肉一样。别以为我答应了你的求婚你就能为所欲为了。”安吉拉放下手里的东西，用力掐了一把法芮尔的胳膊。

“嗯？可你昨天不是这样的呀……”法芮尔暧昧地凑到医生耳边印下一吻，“下面缠得我那么紧，害我文件都没批完呢……”

“我……那是……”安吉拉红着脸扭过头去，“你就知道利用发情期欺负人……”

“本来昨晚就要帮你解决的，可惜得临时出门看场子……”法芮尔抬手撩起医生的奶金色长发，话里满是遗憾，“今天就一次性给你消火，好吧？”

安吉拉点点头，不再说话。室内的空气在几个呼吸间就已经填满了alpha信息素，她生怕自己一出口便是暧昧的呻吟，不留一丝清明了。

这家伙……可能早就计划好了……

法芮尔利用遥控关上了房间的百叶窗，四五点的落日余晖被切割成一道道光影投在两人身上，表情都掩盖在阴暗中。她伸手探进安吉拉的窄裙里，摩擦过内裤的指节感受到浸润的湿意，便隔着衣料爱抚了几下。

耳边不出所料响起了细碎的嘤咛，她不禁浅笑出声。

“这么敏感吗……安吉？”法芮尔还想逗弄几句，却正好瞄到桌上的雪茄盒，脑中闪过一道光，“亲爱的，让我抽完最后一支雪茄，可以吗？”

“唔……这种时候还抽什么雪茄……”安吉拉握住那只在裙下作乱的手，引导它继续抚弄越发饥渴的穴口，“我想要你了……”

“嘘……别急……”法芮尔抽出手来，将医生抱上了宽大的书桌，拿出盒里最后一支雪茄后又坐了回去，“先让我好好看看你是怎么满足自己的吧……”

靠背椅因着重力又往后挪了一些，法芮尔的身影彻底埋在黑暗里。突然失去alpha气息的包裹让医生的空虚感更强烈了，她甚至感觉自己下身淌出的水都打湿了桌沿……

视线前方擦出了一小撮火花，照亮了法芮尔上扬的嘴角。那截棱角分明的下颌是她除腹肌之外最爱亲吻的地方。顶级雪茄的气味随着烟雾环绕弥漫开来，仿佛是某种开始的信号。

现在操控自己的只是动物本能了……她扯开窄裙，连着内裤褪至脚踝，将还在轻轻开合的柔嫩花心彻底暴露在心上人面前。黑暗中她听见法芮尔陡然加重的呼吸，但对方仍然没有上前。

虽然乍看之下安吉拉属于被操纵的一方，但她知道自己才是真正主导法芮尔情绪的主人。法芮尔对她的渴求从来都不仅限于灵魂的契合，还有肉体的抵死缠绵。

对于与她做爱这件事，法芮尔几乎没有任何等待的耐性。她心里清楚得很。上手之后循序渐进是一回事，可只看不碰那又是另一回事了。

所以法芮尔现在不过是强弩之末，她只需要……再激进一些……

白皙的指节被送入口中，模仿着原始运动慢慢浸湿，随后便轻轻撑开仍在吐露汁液的瓣膜，刺激上头挺立的圆珠。细密的快感迅速席卷而上，她不禁仰起头来吐气呻吟……

时间流转的魔力让窗外的光亮正好照在那处，黏腻的指尖，开合的穴口，泛光的汁液……无一不在呼唤着情人的爱抚，再加上最后一根稻草……

“哈……法芮尔……上我啊……”

没有谁能坐得住了。靠背椅因主人的飞快起身被甩到一边，短短几步路，安吉拉听见了粗重的喘息与皮带落地的金属声，还有法芮尔叼着雪茄不清不楚的发音。

“……我真是自作自受啊……”

安吉拉没能回话，粗硬的腺体早一步顶开层层叠叠的肉褶刺入了她体内，翻转的水声混着操弄的快感让她脱力倒在书桌上。她揪住法芮尔触感极佳的西服承受着一次又一次猛烈的撞击，呻吟不止，那些抖落的烟灰尽数落在她没被脱掉的外套上。她甩掉挂在脚踝的衣物，交叉扣紧了法芮尔的后腰，期待更剧烈的挺入……

没有裸裎相对于两人而言极为少见，但安吉拉觉得偶尔来一次粗暴的黑道风格也不赖。衣着整齐叼着雪茄在光影交错中来回操弄自己的法芮尔，看上去帅得让她腿软。

当然最后法芮尔还是把碍事的雪茄掐了，抱起她坐回椅子上干了个爽。

另外，那的确是法芮尔抽过的最后一支雪茄。

=======================================

没错，我就是那只目睹了一切的雪茄w

259楼 大哥打完大哥打完  
有姑娘睡谁特么还抽雪茄？

260楼 重建帝国头铁不换  
有姑娘睡谁特么还抽雪茄？

261楼 机甲不爆不要钱  
有姑娘睡谁特么还抽雪茄？

……

271楼 不给花生酱就电死你哦  
这就是传说中“简单想象一下”的步骤五？爽到。

272楼 努巴尼不欢迎你  
楼主你退群吧，818太不称职了，好东西全是司机给你补充的。

273楼 岛田牌轮胎  
真的，楼主真鸡儿丢人。

……

301楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
司机你丫说开车就开车，我帖子被封了怎么办！我不要面子的啊！

我差点撞破老大好事，差点就要提头谢罪了，你都不安慰我一下，顺着我的话就开车，满脑子都是些什么东西？？？

明明是一起举火把的帖子结果给弄成秀恩爱记录帖了……虽然我的确为老大和医生感到高兴，但我心里还是好苦啊……

重点是今天还是七夕 qwq

302楼 闪光弹民工六连  
七夕有什么好过的？大家一起开黑岂不美滋滋？

303楼 这一点都不imba  
女朋友哪有游戏好玩？

303楼 黑爪小队名誉队长  
啧啧啧，你们看完步骤五之后还觉得女朋友没游戏好玩？

304楼 堡垒说的都对  
楼上的，人艰不拆啊，我们在安慰楼主你没看出来？

……

321楼 一个司机  
好啦好啦别哭啦，下班我陪你去吃串串。

322楼 把激素给老子吐出来  
yo~ 楼主快看，司机大佬还是爱你的！

323楼 小妹妹养一下别杀  
嘻嘻嘻，我站一下这对CP。

324楼 哪个王八蛋把人打醒了  
我标题都想好了，《跟我一起聊上司八卦的同事竟然喜欢我》什么的w

325楼 射出去的子弹泼出去的水  
妙啊，可以再开一个帖子。

……

330楼 杀人不眨眼的灰机  
你说的啊，晚上陪我去吃串串。我要吃好多好多肉！今天抓人累死了！

……

338楼 一个司机  
好啦好啦都依你，我请客。

这个帖子到这里就结束啦，以后老大和医生还有什么新消息我会继续更新哒。

请不要挖坟哦。

……

401楼 守望先锋牌时间加速器  
最后给故事打上一个大大的

END

 

话痨的后记：  
1.八月水逆，自己一直在受伤，这篇东西活生生拖成了七夕贺文……  
2.雪茄的灵感来自跟鳗鱼的资源交流，鳗鱼知道我说的是什么w  
然后就想怎么写雪茄呢？还是黑道比较合适吧。  
可是黑道的故事很难构思啊……然后就想到了论坛体。  
大部分文字是我在拔智齿之后吃了药的半昏迷状态下写的，所以整体上感觉勉勉强强【呆滞  
3.一直感觉不用加ABO了反正我要写的就是futa，但是又觉着信息素的设定就跟言情小说的春药梗一样百用不厌，就一直这么写了【让人怪不好意思的.jpg  
4.另外想ID想得真是要疯魔了23333  
5.灰机和司机都是我_(:з」∠)_反正一直以来都是一个人过七夕，习惯就好。但还是要祝愿朋友们七夕快乐~


End file.
